


极北通话

by lyreann



Category: General Rouge no Gaisen (Movie), The Triumphant Return of General Rouge, ジェネラル・ルージュの凱旋, 染血将军的凯旋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 对于“将军”速水，佐藤从未有过好感，但他的心情似乎又比单纯的厌恶来得复杂。
Relationships: Takuma Sato/Koichi Hayami





	极北通话

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文归档。作于2017年。

“先生，先生——？”

“啊？啊。”佐藤突然回过神来。

“先生你看起来心思很重呢，有什么心事吗？”

“倒也不是。”佐藤说，接着便沉默了。坐在前排的出租车司机等了一会儿，换了个话题。

“先生你去出差吗？”

“啊……是私事。”佐藤看向车窗外，“还为此请了假，也不知道应不应该。”

“先生你是做什么的？”

“在医院工作。”

“医生啊，很厉害啊。也蛮辛苦的吧？”

佐藤“嗯”了一声，然而思绪还是不由自主地分散开去。窗外的车流和道路边的建筑不断从眼前流走，出租车司机说话的声音越来越小，最后再也没有传入佐藤的耳朵。坐在驾驶座上的男人从后视镜里看了一眼后座的乘客，最后闭上了嘴。

直到到达机场前，司机和佐藤都没有再交流。

“我话很多吧，也有乘客不喜欢聊天觉得我这样很烦哩，但是改不掉了，真是不好意思。”

“哪里哪里。非常感谢。”

佐藤目送着出租车消失在视野里，才认命一般地转过身，看着机场的入口。

我这是在干嘛呢，他苦恼地想。

*

佐藤第一百次举棋不定地自我怀疑——

真是的，我这是在干嘛呢。

尽管如此，他还是拨通了那个号码，将手机放到耳旁。表示正在拨打的铃声每响起一次，佐藤的心脏仿佛就沉下去一分。就在他快要放弃准备挂断电话的时候，电话接通了。

佐藤喉咙发干，那边也沉默着。过了空白的好几秒，对方才出声说道：“你好。”

佐藤吞咽了一下，“是我。”

“嗯，我知道。看见佐藤君的名字还吓了一跳。没想到佐藤君会打给我，那么是有什么事吗？”

“没想到真的打通了，我还在想你会不会换了号码之类的。”佐藤答非所问地说。

“佐藤君觉得我打算换号码吗？”

“这，”佐藤愣了一下，“我没——”

速水在电话那头笑了起来，柔软的笑声透过听筒传进佐藤的耳朵。“我要是换了号码，一定告诉佐藤君。”

“那还真是谢谢你了啊。”

“那么，”过了一会儿速水说，“佐藤君最近怎么样？”

佐藤没有回答。“你在那边呢，已经过去三个月了吧？”

“啊，是啊。”速水说，“我在这边啊……很冷呢。”

他的声音带着笑音，佐藤想象着在电话彼端，速水晃一捏着手机无声地再次笑了起来，眼睛弯成月牙。

“毕竟是那么偏的地方。”

“也有一种被流放了的感觉啊。”速水感慨地说。

“对于接受劝诫的急救主任来说就是流放吧。”

“佐藤君说话真是不留情面啊。”

“请你好好忍耐吧，速水医生，因为这是委员会劝诫的结果啊。”

“是，是。”

“你可是个宝贵的人才，”佐藤话锋一转，语气郑重了起来，“到那边去，一定可以发挥很大作用。”

速水沉默了几秒，才说：“我知道。”

“那——”

佐藤不确定的声音戛然而止，音频通道再次恢复了平静。

佐藤用空着的手挠了挠头。不知为何，尽管连他自己都说不清自己为什么要联系速水，他却有种错觉速水知道他为什么会打电话过去。仿佛从以前起就是如此，在他还无法将问句组织成型的时候，速水就已经拥有了他需要的全部答案（他不情愿地承认）。

最后还是速水先出声打破了沉默。

“但是哦，这边的柳叶鱼果然好吃得要死呢。”

“是嘛。”

佐藤，你这个笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋——

“那，佐藤君——还习惯吗？”

虽然只是打电话，但佐藤仿佛感受到那人洞彻的目光无法与之对视一般，低下头看向自己的脚尖。

“没有你这个任性的家伙在，可轻松许多了啊。”

电话那头一直沉默着，仿佛在等待佐藤继续说下去，直到许久之后意识到没有下文，速水才简单地应了一句：“是嘛。”

佐藤，你真是个笨蛋。果然不应该打电话的。

“不过，将军不在，果然还是——”

“和任性的我不一样嘛，”速水打断他。

“是佐藤主任的话，一定没有问题的。”

——觉得哪里有点奇怪吧。

“保持联系啊，佐藤君。”

话是这么说，后面整整一个月他们都没有联系过。

佐藤忙得根本无暇其他，以至于有时他甚至会产生一丝“自己以前是不是从一定程度错怪了速水”的想法（接着又马上被自己否定掉）。告发信事件之后，急救室的运作状况比起速水在时得到了一定改善。然而长年累积的问题是无法在短时间内解决的。速水决定写下那封告发信时，他不会没想到这一点，只是现实一次次失望的打击已经不再给他留有其他的选项。凡事不破不立，倘若仅有万分之一的可能性，他也会选择去尝试。

在速水担任急救中心主任的几年，佐藤以为自己已经领会了速水的行事作风。可是就像他似乎永远搞不懂这个人一样，他没有想到，速水贯彻道路的姿态，竟真决绝如此。

鬼使神差般再次拨通那个号码的时候，佐藤已经放弃探究自己内心的想法和动机了。

他告诉速水急救中心增加了医生和护士的人手，消耗物资补充不足的情况也有所缓解。速水一声不吭地听他汇报。

客观来说，对于被调走的速水，东城大学附属医学部急救中心的事情已经与他无关了，他也从来没有主动询问过。倘若他真的有心想知道，大概也有自己的途径可以了解。可是出于一些说不上来的原因，佐藤觉得速水是希望并且应该了解的。

——而且，希望自己是那个告知速水的人。

——你愿意以自身为代价重新整顿的急救中心现在的模样。

“这样啊，”速水说，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

并没有作更多的评论。

“也引入了急救直升机。”

速水的声音好像终于出现了一丝松动。“在走之前看到了，真好啊。

“急救直升机。”

高架桥下发生爆炸的那天，佐藤一直在一楼大厅安排分流。他听说急救直升机降落的时候，那个时时刻刻都冷静自若的速水晃一带着如同梦寐一般的表情，差点不管不顾地就这么走过去。

“说起来，那位白鸟先生后来又来过呢，坐着急救直升机。”

“诶？还有这种事？”

“说是登山摔断了腿，这次是另一边。引入急救直升机之后的第一位患者啊！结果是那个家伙。只是腿骨折而已，叫什么直升机啊。”

“就是说啊。”

速水的笑声传进佐藤的耳朵里，痒痒的。

“那位先生还真是有趣。不过上次的事也多亏了他。”

告发信的事情啊。

“那么——”

“可、可以吗？”

速水迟疑了一下，“什么？”

“这样——保持联系，上次也这么说过……”

“啊，可以啊。”速水干脆地说，“我很高兴佐藤君告诉我这些事。”

“你、你不要会错意，”佐藤慌张道，“我可不是——”

速水轻笑一声。“是、是，我明白，”他打断佐藤，“因为佐藤君非常讨厌我啊。”

佐藤张了张口，也不是这样的——但并没有任何声音从他口中发出，他只是长长地吸了一口气，胸腔仿佛都因此而有些疼痛——东城大学附属医院急救中心的每个人当然都知道，在急救室，最看不惯速水主任的就是副主任佐藤医生。可是，将那句断言留在未被否定的状态，又不知怎么的给他一种心里堵着什么东西的感觉。

佐藤能说点什么的时机转瞬即逝，速水听起来也全然不在意。挂断电话的时候，笑意还未从他的声音里褪去。

*

讨厌他吗？

是当然的吧。那个人被称为将军，其实只是个任性得像小孩子一样的人。

如果真是那么简单分明的事，就好办多了啊。

“明明可以出院了吧。”

“诶？”

“外科3号床的那位先生，明明可以出院了，黑崎教授却告诉我没有空床。”

因为不想让你把病人转移过去吧。佐藤腹诽。“那也没办法吧，别的科室的安排我们无权插手。”

在急救中心内部横行霸道就算了，对速水的作风已有所了解的佐藤诚挚地希望速水不要和其他科室闹得太僵。并非他对于速水个人有什么关心的情感，只是佐藤自己毕竟还是东城大学附属医院急救中心的一员，速水的所作所为可是会影响到他们每一个人。

然而他低估了速水的决心和行动力。没用多少时间，一套堪称完善的伴随着广播功能的监控系统在速水的办公室内建立了起来（佐藤始终没想明白他们怎么会允许速水做这样的事，不过话说回来，即便受到反对速水可能也不会听从），不久之后，他就开始利用其它科室医生的疏忽，不打招呼地将原本在ICU的病患转移出去。

佐藤见证了速水一步步得寸进尺越来越过分的全过程。本来就不怎么回家的速水几乎直接就住在医院了。明明买了昂贵的红色跑车，却任其在医院的停车场默默长草。没到他轮班又没有新的需要救治的病患的时候，他整日窝在办公室里，一边啃着棒棒糖一边盯着那些小屏幕，不放过任何一个可以让ICU多空出一个床位的机会。他将急救中心的人员裁减到极限，说是为了响应削减赤字的新方针。留下来的人被他毫不留情地使唤着，如果他们胆敢在他眼皮底下拒收病人，马上就会被他制止。

简直像个暴君，这个将军。

——倘若能不存疑虑，这样简单地憎恨他就好了。

因为被速水压榨得最狠的不是别人，正是速水自己。即使不眠不休，也要到极限了——佐藤时常这样想着，可是速水的意志却不受影响。有时候佐藤简直要怀疑，速水并不是人类，而是不需要吃饭也不需要睡眠，只靠每日固定摄入甜食（棒棒糖）就能维持生命体征的新型生命。当然，那不过是佐藤的突发奇想。作为后果，速水的脸色经常过分苍白，身体也始终瘦削。

但是，与体格上的单薄相对的，他的双眼一直燃烧着过于明亮的火焰。如此纤细脆弱的身躯承载着那样强烈的热度和光芒，让人害怕在他将面前的一切阻碍燃烧殆尽之前，他会先招致自身的毁灭。

在佐藤看来，速水晃一是一个极其分裂的人。

不拒收任何一个病人的做法，似乎是出于某种对生命过分执着的理念。对于日常与生死打交道的急救医生，有时这并非是一件好事。内心没有对生命的尊重当然是无法成为合格的医者的，但过分在意又会干扰情绪和判断，甚至让人无法举起手术刀。

可是速水像是天平两边极端的融合体。急救室没有足够资源的时候，他想方设法腾出空位、补充消耗物资，甚至不惜做出违反规定的事情。有时，在佐藤等人束手无策宣布无法救治之后，他又会接手已经被宣告死亡的病人，硬生生将他们拉回世界这一边来。每当那时，速水脸上便时常露出仿佛小孩子炫耀一般的微笑。

另一方面，当他走上手术台的时候，他总能保持绝对的精准和冷静。佐藤在作出判断前会有所犹豫，可是速水却能仿佛不带感情一般，将眼前濒危的病人看作血肉、骨骼和组织的组合构成，如此而已。即便是连厌恶他的佐藤，也不得不承认速水那超乎寻常的优秀。他那如同手术刀一般的凌厉光芒让人炫目。而即便是这样的速水，也会有耗费了大量努力、大量输血之后还是无法救回的病人。倘若在这时感叹一句“还是差一点啊！真可恶”，速水便会如此回应道：“医学毕竟有极限。与其心怀不甘，不如集中精力投入下一场手术，才能多救一个人。”当下一个病人被送来时，他依然是那样冷静、精准、客观。

真是个可怕的人啊。

十年前发生公寓大火的时候，佐藤还并不在这里，他只是从别人口中模糊地知道了当时让速水得到了“将军”称呼的缘由，以及速水最后“还是不得不拒绝接收病人而让他一直抱憾”的结局。

是那件事的缘故吗？让速水变成了今天这幅偏执的模样。

不，大概从那时起到现在，速水始终没有变过吧。

随着速水的举动越来越过分，反感逐渐累积的佐藤终于忍不住对作为自己上司的速水主任发了火。你也认清现实一点吧？！在急救室，他将刚脱下来的沾着鲜血的手术手套摔到地上，对速水吼道。声音之大让一旁的实习生忍不住打了个哆嗦，手里装着医用器械的托盘都掉到了地上，哐哐当当响了好一阵。正准备将病人推去监护病房的护士站住了，有点害怕地看了他一眼。可是佐藤不打算停下来。速水的工作服上也沾上了鲜血，那是对之前送达的病人检查意识状况时被对方口中吐出的鲜血毫无防备喷溅上的。红色的将军，佐藤忽然想到这个称呼，染血将军。眼前的速水正是染血的模样，有股凄然又冷冽的气场。将军脱下用废了的手套，沉默地看着他。

“你这样的做法是行不通的，你明不明白？”

“我们这个急救室会快撑不下去的啊！”

“就算你自己疯了，也考虑一下周围的人是有极限的吧！”

“别再这么任性了！”

他不记得自己那样吼了多久，而速水只是看着他，神色平静地任他发泄。他面上的那种镇定，是佐藤尖利的态度和话语都无法伤害甚至于触碰到的另一个境界，那让佐藤更加烦躁地想要打破他、让他露出破绽，或者什么东西也好，只要不是这种无法触碰的平静。可是他说完了所有能想到的话，速水仍然如同磐石一样不为所动。不知什么时候，请求接收的电话铃声再次响了起来，“叮铃铃、叮铃铃”。佐藤像泄了气的皮球，不知道还能再说什么，只是喘着粗气。在场的医生和护士没有人动作，铃声在过于安静的急救室里响得刺耳。

那时，他从未探究速水的举动背后有着怎样的原因，从未细想来自管理层的压力，不愿承认也许速水的苦苦支撑是急救室存在至今的缘由——明明连他自己也察觉了那些问题，在旁人面前却还要装出急救室人手充足、不存在任何问题的无意义的自尊。他只是出离愤怒，将一切的不满推到速水身上，仿佛如果没有他，一切问题也都会消失一样。

而一切的考量、无奈、不愿为却也不得不为之的不甘与隐忍，速水也从来没有对佐藤说过一个字。

走过去接起了电话的是速水。他神色如常，步伐也是一如往常地迅捷又稳健。“是，好的”“我知道了”“我们接收”。在一片寂静中他这样简短地回应道。放下电话，他转过身来面向佐藤。

“这样不行哦，佐藤君。身为急救师，怎么可以情绪这样激动呢？”

佐藤毫无办法了。

速水并没有发火，他平静的语调甚至于好像没有牵动丝毫怒气，“在尝试了一切可能的措施之前，我们没有资格放弃。”

佐藤下意识地觉得，速水在说的不仅仅是为急救室腾出更多可分配的床位和资源的事情。

“如果没有那样的觉悟，就不要说自己是急救医生。”

一股无力感击中了佐藤。他忽然深刻地意识到，想要让速水改变想法是不可能的。倘若世间有一样事物不会改变，那便是速水晃一的心意了。那甚至已经不能用决心和意志来形容。对于速水来说，做他所做的一切就像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀般自然的本能。有谁曾听说，蝴蝶会改变自己扇动翅膀的方式呢。

*

连续第三次直接接入语音信箱之后，佐藤知道那边大概是遇上什么特殊情况了。

接到速水的电话是在佐藤轮班的半夜。手机刚震动起来佐藤就按下了接听键。听筒里传来的速水的声音不似往常清亮，佐藤猜测那是由于长时间集中精力加上没有摄入水分所导致的沙哑。

“方便通话吗？抱歉，看你打了好几个电话怕有什么要紧事就直接拨回去了。”

“其实也没什么要紧事……”

你刚做完手术吧？佐藤想着，要么他没有意识到自己说出来了，要么速水能透过电波听到他脑子里的声音，因为速水接着就说道：“嗯，连环车祸。有一辆大巴车，所以受伤人数较一般多。”

佐藤想了想，“只是想着有段时间没联系了，你好好休息吧。”

准备挂断电话的一刻突然想到这家伙的所有前科。

“你在那边，不会还坚持接受所有的病患吧。我可是听说极北急救中心人手不足，这才调你过去的。”

那边沉默了几秒，“是啊，”速水说，“设备也赶不上本部那边……”

居然只有在这个时候，声音里才有一丝懊恼。

还是小孩子一样啊。是不是依然不把自己身体当回事，一个月不回家呢。但是佐藤什么都没有说，也没有像以往那样说出任何批评和抨击速水的话的打算。佐藤心里默默叹了口气。

“会被人讨厌的吧。到那边，可没有人注意着帮你善后啊。”

“啊啊，”速水说，“是啊。”

那家伙，要改变果然是不可能的事啊。

“其实……”佐藤停顿了。

速水等了几秒，“什么？”

“不必那种方式也可以，如果沟通说明……大家会理解的。

“至少……我觉得我能理解。”

速水有一会儿没说话，“我说过吧，佐藤君，”他低低地说，“在上位者一定要足够任性。”

——哪怕被下属怨恨？

——只要能多救一条性命就是值得的。

佐藤无言。那边“咔”的一声，速水已经挂断了电话。

*

那个人太过决绝，贯彻自己道路的姿态也好，对在他身后的人的态度也好。

速水迟早会自取灭亡的。——不仅是三船和田沼，就连佐藤也这样想过。可是谁能想到呼唤毁灭的是速水自己。收受回扣被告发，倘若真的遭弹劾，那会成为伴随速水一生的污点。他竟然那样平静地说出让人意外的真相。

到最后，佐藤终于知道速水的真心，是以那样一种被动和惨烈的方式。有那么一个瞬间，他还以为自己确乎是像田沼所说，“大胆说出自己的感想”，殊不知这一切正是速水所希望的。那封辞职信，大概也是为了确保自己会解职，急救室会因为他的消失而恢复成可从一片白纸开始重建的状态。

为何、一定要选择这样的方式？

意外是有的，可是心底某个地方竟然奇怪地觉得——啊，真像是那个人会做出的事。

同时又觉得，他果然一直没有搞懂速水。

不如说，速水从一开始就主动放弃了被理解和支持的选项，即便如此他也要进行下去，多付出一点、再多付出一点，直到将自己整个人彻底地交出去。

知道是速水亲自投寄的告发信以及这么做的动机之后，佐藤感受到的与其说是震惊，不如说更多是失落和沮丧。

就像往常他对速水出言不逊甚至于发火时一样，他的所作所为并不能触及到那个人。那个人，和往常并无二致地带着笑意，“还是太嫩了呀，佐藤君。我不是经常和你说，急救医生无论在什么时候都不可以情绪激动的么。”

明明差不多的年纪，却年纪轻轻早已当上急救中心的主任，嘴上不满地说着“那人组织的方式就像三岁小孩一样任性”，但在突发情况前，速水的沉静态度与维持现场的组织能力是不容否认的。那人在手术台前的锐利光芒，怎样也无法忽视啊。

也正因此才更加恼怒和痛恨。速水真的是个情感寡淡的人吧，虽然明明抱有那么强烈的信念和渴望。拼劲全力想要和那个人站在同一层面上对话——看到我、听到我啊！好歹也是副主任，也是一起应对过各种情况、一起战斗过的，为何一定要摆出那种招人讨厌的孤独态度，再多信任我一点啊！

可是在对方眼里，自己始终无足轻重吧。不被理解也没关系，遭人怨恨也无所谓。从始至终，他们都不在他的计划里，不被他考虑。

他们是被保护的人，也是被丢下的人。

*

“那么，再见啦，佐藤君。”

通话结束的时候，他并不常说这样的话，大多数时候，速水只是默认他知晓了一般，主动挂断。佐藤突然没来由地感到一阵恐慌，“喂等等——”

就好像这个人说完再见、挂断电话之后，就是和自己诀别了一样。

耳旁并没有传来通话终止的提示音，但也没有速水的声音。他只是等待着，佐藤是不是还有什么没有说完的话。

“以后会怎样呢。”

佐藤喃喃地说，不知道是在提问还是在自言自语。电话那头依旧沉默着，佐藤甚至听不到他的呼吸声。仿佛所有的这些电话都只是佐藤自己的妄想，佐藤只是在对着想象中的速水自说自话。那种心慌的感觉并没有因为电话没有挂断而缓解。佐藤觉得自己很可笑，原本不是天天希望着速水从急救中心消失吗？那现在，他这又算什么呢？他们的关系甚至从来称不上融洽，就连现在，维系他们的也只不过时不时想起来的电话而已。

——再见啦，佐藤君。

“喂，你。”

“怎么啦，佐藤君。”

过了几秒，那边才出声应道，依然是那种很有辨识度的清亮声音，带着小孩子般上扬的尾音。

佐藤攥紧了手里的手机，感到一股仿佛重新回到现实的踏实与安心。

“你，可别过了三年之后不回来啊。”

“……啊，谁知道呢。”

“到时候，回不回去呢。”

速水的声音漫不经心，好像他从未认真考虑过，也不觉得这件事有什么重要。佐藤的喉咙哽住了，他说不出话，也想不出该说什么话，同时他又觉得自己必须说点什么。说点什么、说点什么啊，对那个人。他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，倾诉什么的冲动在血液里流淌沸腾，可是佐藤的思绪仍然一团乱麻。他的心、他的本能，比他的头脑先一步参透了他的渴求。

——说点什么啊。

——到底想说什么？

从一开始起就避开了的问题。其实，自己到底为什么会想要联系他呢？

那个人一向是这样。遭人敬爱，遭人憎恨。手术台上的干脆凌厉，以及与其天才的锋芒同等程度的任性。从来不解释自己，也不在意别人对自己的看法，说着模棱两可的话，不知道是认真还是玩笑。佐藤从来搞不清楚他在想什么。佐藤以为自己讨厌这样的速水，当初知道告发信的存在的时候，他有种出了口恶气的感觉。可是那个人真的要离开的时候，他又不由得产生了一种沉甸甸的心情。

搞什么啊那个人，随随便便就辞职，以前那些任性的所作所为就可以既往不咎了吗？凭什么他把这件事说得好像是要去追求自己被束缚已久的自由一样，那封早已写好的辞职信——“以此为契机，重整急救中心”，好像他们都不理解速水沉重的牺牲一样——佐藤当然知道速水从来没有这么说过，而且他是发自真心，只要能实现心里那个拥有急救直升机、不拒收任何患者的急救中心的理想，自己变成怎样、如何遭人误解和唾弃都无所谓。

他是佐藤所知道的最现实主义的理想主义者，和最理想主义的现实主义者。他践行自己道路的姿态太过于纯粹和不顾一切，以至于他对于身边的人变得遥不可及。他任由他们敬爱、憎恨、仰望、猜测，他为了急救中心付出一切，可当他终于下定决心丢下他们时，也是那样不留余地。

可是佐藤依然想去追逐他、触碰他、挽留他。

没有了速水，这个急救室会变成什么样呢？他们这些跟在他这个“将军”身后，一直追随他的背影、由他坐镇派遣指挥的人又算什么呢？

对于速水来说，佐藤拓马真的只是他人生当中一个毫不起眼、无关紧要的影子吗？

——回想起来，佐藤突然意识到，就是那个时刻。

速水对他说，“别犹豫了，拿出自信来，你的判断就是我的判断。”——的那个时刻。

那是他印象里速水唯一一次对他的称赞——那样也算得上称赞吗？对于确确实实仰望着天才一般的速水的佐藤来说，那确确实实是了不得的称赞了。他日复一日带着强烈的不甘和隐忍的渴望注视着那个人的身影，只要他说一句“你的判断就是我的判断”，那便是佐藤所需要的全部肯定。

速水是知道的。所以他谨慎地将那作为给予佐藤的最后的话语。因为速水已经打定主意，经此一役，他将从这里彻底消失，他所能留下的——一个空白的、全新的状态，以及让佐藤知道，即使没有速水，他们也完全没有任何问题的临别赠言。

那是速水用他的方式告别的时刻。那是他独有的细腻和温柔。

佐藤讨厌这样的他。

也和急救室的所有人一样敬佩他、仰慕他。

向往他。

——三年后，你可一定要回来。

——回来吧。

——拜托你一定要回来啊！

说点什么！

“柳叶鱼吃多了也会腻啊。”

速水突然没头没脑地冒出来这么一句，接着便挂断了电话。

*

他回想起上次、最后一次见到速水时的情境。那是速水从东城大学附属医院离开的那天，已经打点好行李，只等着动身。是他最后一次来急救室，没有穿医护人员的制服，而是换了一身潇洒的西装。佐藤看着那人离开的背影，道别过后他一次也没有回头。

“我还一直以为佐藤医生真的很讨厌速水医生呢。”站在他身边的如月翔子说。

“我是真的很讨厌他啊……”佐藤嘀咕道。

如月笑了笑。

“不过……那样真的可以吗？因为棒棒糖？”

佐藤完全知道她在说什么。“完全符合程序，就是这样才让他答应的。”

虽然那听起来确实很荒诞。说不定，从一定程度上，那个男人是期望着这样的结局的。

也许立刻就后悔了吧，还是愿意留下来，可是那个人是天才的急救师，也拥有着同等程度的高傲。厚着脸皮说对不起还是让我留下吧，他怎么也做不到，即便被询问了“你的意向还是不改变吗？”依然不松口。

佐藤讨厌他顽固的态度，讨厌他将一切背负并埋藏真相的做法，讨厌他不被理解也无所谓、孑然一身独行的姿态。明明世上有更加顺畅的道路，他却偏偏要选择最艰难的一条。说好听点是特立独行，其实就是固执又任性，外表给人以纤细的印象，却仿佛坚硬的岩石一样不为所动，包裹起所有柔软的细节，只在偶尔不设防的瞬间给人以惊鸿一瞥。

是相遇了就再无法忘怀的人，那个人就是会留下这样鲜明深刻的印象。是即便就站在他身边与他一起战斗，依然会感到遥不可及的人。是大步走开就不会回头，倘若不用力追赶，便会就此被他丢下的人。

是即便想要留下也不会说出口，等待着别人伸出手来将他拉住的别扭的人。

那么就没办法了。

*

啊啊。

我这到底在干嘛呢？

到底为什么要跑来？

从未感受过北国冷冽的佐藤在吹送寒意的风中裹紧了衣服。

他拨通了手机里那个接通频率并不高、却已经默默熟悉了的号码，然后将手机置于耳边。

表示等待的提示音响了三声之后，电话接通了。

“佐藤君——？”

佐藤深吸一口气。

“听好。”

“你一直不说回不回来，为了确认你的心意，所以我只好来见你了。

“……我果然还是最讨厌你了。”

听筒里沉默了几秒。

然后速水轻笑起来的声音传进佐藤的耳中。佐藤想象着电话彼端的画面，速水眨着眼睛，脸上一开始有些困惑的神情逐渐消转为灿烂的笑容。

“这样啊。”他说。

“可是我不讨厌佐藤君哦。”

他的声音依然是与极北之地不相符的清亮柔软，带着小孩子般有着棒棒糖甜度的上扬尾音。

——去见他吧。


End file.
